Con las cortinas abiertas y entre sabanas tibias
by moebizarre
Summary: Después de pasar una noche con su novio Daichi hace una lista de todas las cosas que ama de Suga y recuerda la declaración de amor que hizo posible esa noche. M por escenas de sexo (semi-explicitas)


Daichi tapa sus ojos con una mano cuando los rayos de sol que se cuelan por la ventana de su habitación le dan de lleno en el rostro y cubre su desnudo cuerpo con la cobida al sentir una fría brisa, al parecer la cortina no fue lo único que olvidó cerrar anoche, pero ¿quién puede culparlo? El día anterior llegó de la práctica de volleyball acompañado de Suga para descubrir que su madre no se encontraba en casa. Uno puede imaginarse lo que sucede cuando eres un chico de 18 años en una casa sin padres y tienes a tu novio esperando en el recibidor.

Voltea su cuerpo y sonríe, Suga duerme a su lado, igual de desnudo que él respirando profundamente, Daichi le pasa un brazo por encima de la cintura atrayéndolo hacía su cuerpo y hunde su nariz en las suaves hebras, Suga se revuelve en sus brazos –¿Ya es hora? Pregunta en un murmuro apenas audible. -todavía es temprano, vuelve a dormir. le contesta Daichi besando su frente.

Daichi ama cada parte que compone a Suga como un todo, si bien ya no es el colocador oficial del Karasuno no pierde su pasión hacia el deporte y continúa practicando constantemente para mejorar su técnica y ayudar a los demás, como a Kageyama que siempre está dispuesto a escuchar los consejos del peligris. Está siempre presente para alentar a sus compañeros a darlo todo en los momentos difíciles. Es perceptivo, al observar un partido es capaz de darse cuenta de las fallas del equipo contrario y explicar a sus compañeros como vencerlos. Es inteligente, Suga se queda muchas veces despierto hasta tarde trabajando en técnicas que puedan ser de utilidad en un juego.

Ama la dedicación que muestra como vice-capitán, cuando los chicos se descontrolan más de lo habitual y terminan con la paciencia del capitán Suga está ahí para evitar que los manden de una patada fuera del gimnasio, un par de regaños aquí y allá, una sonrisa suya y Daichi vuelve a la calma.

Daichi está seguro que seguirá jugando cuando entre a la universidad y cualquier equipo tendrá suerte de tenerlo en sus filas.

Daichi ama la suave y gentil personalidad de Suga que lo atrajo como a un imán en el instante en el que se conocieron, dos chicos de primer año vueltos un manojo de nervios en su primer practica de volleyball de la preparatoria, al finalizar la primer practica Daichi se alegró de que estuvieran en la misma clase, después de una semana Daichi ya lo consideraba amigo suyo y en poco tiempo se hicieron inseparables, comenzaron a recorrer juntos el camino de vuelta a sus casas después de las prácticas , a compartir sus almuerzos, a verse para realizar los deberes y se quedaban a dormir en casa de alguno de ellos cuando se hacía muy tarde por estar jugando videojuegos.

Fue durante el descanso de verano antes de pasar a su segundo año que Daichi se dio cuenta que su relación con Suga llegaba a su punto de inflexión. La presencia de Suga lo ponía nervioso y lo calmaba al mismo tiempo, sentía incontrolables ganas de pasar cada segundo de su día cerca de él, no podía esperar a que su madre saliera al trabajo para llamar lo y quedar para hacer algo juntos, cualquier cosa estaba bien para él, ir por un helado, a caminar al parque o jugar volleyball. Cuando por alguna razón sus manos se tocaban sentía una descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo que lo dejaba confundido y a su corazón palpitando como si hubiera dado tres vueltas corriendo alrededor de la escuela.

Un día decidió que no podía soportarlo más, así que hizo lo que tenía que hacer, la noche anterior del regreso a clases le llamó a Suga a su celular pidiéndole que llegara temprano el día de mañana al gimnasio ya que tenía algo muy importante que decirle.

Al entrar al recinto deportivo y ver a su amigo de espaldas acomodando la red tomó un profundo respiro y cruzó el gimnasio a zancadas, Suga dio media vuelta al escuchar el sonido de los zapatos contra la duela, Daichi se detuvo un momento perdiéndose en esos ojos que lo miraban llenos de alegría "concentrate, esto es importante" se reprendió mentalmente y siguió caminando hasta quedar frente al otro chico, apretó los puños y con voz firme le declaró sus sentimientos.

Suga lo miró atónito durante dos segundos enteros antes de que un fuerte sonrojo cubriera sus mejillas, Daichi tomó una de sus manos y le pidió que saliera con él "ya está, lo hice" se felicitó a si mismo. Ahora todo se reducía a la respuesta del otro. Daichi no era tonto estaba consciente que había una posibilidad de que saliera de ese gimnasio con el corazón hecho pedazos. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en tristes finales porque Suga se abalanzó hacía él envolviéndolo en sus brazos y juntando sus bocas en un torpe beso.

Daichi recuerda también cuando se separaron y descubrieron a un muy conmocionado Asahi mirándolos desde la puerta con los zapatos deportivos en la mano. Suga es el que tomó las riendas de la situación explicándole mucho tacto al otro chico de segundo que él y Daichi eran ahora pareja y como consideraban a Asahi un buen amigo esperaban contar con su apoyo. El nuevo as de Karasuno rojo hasta las orejas asintió con la cabeza y balbuceo un felicidades sin poder mirarlos a los ojos.

De eso hacía casi dos años.

Daichi mira el reloj, tendrán que levantarse pronto, su madre no tarda en llegar a casa de su viaje, Suga sigue profundamente dormido, Daichi acaricia con la punta de sus dedos la columna vertebral del otro chico muy suavemente –Koushi, es hora. Le dice al oído.

Daichi ama el cuerpo de Suga, cada centímetro de él, su piel es suave y sus músculos tonificados, puede pasar minutos acariciando y besando esa piel de la punta de sus pies hasta sus cabellos, toma una de las blancas manos entre las suyas dejando un pequeño beso en su palma, sus dedos son largos, delgados y tiene unos cuantos callos producto del constante roce contra el balón.

Daichi adora cuando esas manos se aferran a él al hacer el amor y como se clavan las uñas a su espalda cuando el chico alcanza su climax. Daichi ama cuando esas manos se cuelan dentro de su pantalón y sus dedos lo provocan con caricias ligeras hasta que Daichi suplica clemencia y los roces se convierten en caricias firmes y rápidas que lo llevan a la cúspide de su placer.

Daichi pasa una de sus manos por las fuertes piernas, esas piernas que se envuelven alrededor de su cintura cuando Daichi embiste a Suga contra el colchón y golpea cierto punto en su interior que convierten a su novio una masa temblorosa de gemidos y palabras incoherentes, las manos de Daichi suben hasta llegar a la parte interna de sus muslos, Daichi muchas veces se toma su tiempo besando y chupando esos muslos suaves hasta dejar un camino de chupetones sobre la tierna piel y Suga le exige que lleve su boca a su muy necesitado miembro y cabe decir que Daichi nunca se niega, ¿cómo hacerlo cuando lo pide con esa voz impaciente cargada de deseo?.

-Daichi, si continuas tendrás que terminar lo que empezaste y ambos sabemos que no tenemos tiempo. La adormilada voz de Suga saca a Daichi de su ensimasmiento –No me puedo resistir a ti Koushi, mucho menos cuando te tengo desnudo en mi cama. Suga suelta un bufido, Daichi puede ver la punta de sus orejas levemente enrojecidas, su novio nunca falla en avergonzarse cuando vocaliza el poder que tiene sobre él. Pero sabe que el peligris tiene razón así que aparta sus manos con reluctancia del cuerpo de su novio que se endereza desperezándose.

-¿recuerdas cuando me declare en el gimnasio? Pregunta Daichi y busca sus calzoncillos que quedaron en algún lugar de su habitación la noche anterior. –como olvidarlo, es la más dulce y ruidosa declaración que me han hecho. Gritaste de tal forma que creo que hasta el vice-director se entero de tus sentimientos. Suga reía mientras cubría su torso con una camisa (de Daichi por supuesto). –No hablemos del vice-director. Un escalofrío recorre su espalda, sufría desde hace tiempo pesadillas recurrentes que involucraban peluquines voladores – ¿y cómo que la más dulce declaración? ¿Quién mas se te declaró aparte de mi?. Mira a su novio con el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados. –Nadie de quien tengas que preocuparte, lo rechace, obviamente. Asegura Suga dándole un beso a su celoso novio que pronto se rinde ante esos labios demandantes que se unen perfectamente a los suyos como dos piezas de rompecabezas, -No creas que podrás evitar el tema para siempre. dice Daichi con la voz entrecortada. -Entonces tendré que esforzarme más. Suga le guiña un ojo con picardía empujándolo contra la cama que sigue tibia y enredados entre las sabanas Daichi vuelve a declarar su amor.

...

…..

FIN

Se aceptan tomatazos y abrazos

Los comentarios hacen feliz a esta escritora.

Muchas gracias por leer.

C:

S


End file.
